In All But Blood
by Shikyotigress1793
Summary: These two kids had been the best of friends, but one drops out of the other's life. When they meet again, what will happen? [[GaaraXOC]]
1. Team Shadow

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

"blah" talking

_blah _thinking

**_blah _**demon thinking

**"blah"** demon talking

In All But Blood

**Dream**

_A lone wolf runs down a dark forest path. Heavy footsteps followed the wolf's every turn. She reached a cliff and turned to face her mysterious attacker. The person's face was shrouded in shadows, but the wolf could have sworn that the person had red hair. Suddenly the person pulled out a sword made out of sand. She had enough time to howl once before the attacker plunged the sword into her chest._

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" Saki woke up sweating. She checked her surroundings. A teen's face appeared in the opening of her tent. He had light gray hair and deep purple eyes "Saki-chan, are you OK?" Kioshi asked.

"What the hell! SOME people are trying to get some sleep!" Another guy poked his head in. He had brown hair and piercing gray eyes. "It may be OK for you; you're always staying up all night, but some of us need our sleep!"

"Will you calm down, Torio-kun, I'm sure that Saki-chan didn't mean to wake us up. She just had a bad dream."

"AAAWWW, stuff a sock in it!" replied Torio.

Saki chucked her shoe at his head. It hit dead on. "OWWW! What the fuck! That hurt!"

"Good. It was supposed to." She replied. "Now give me back my shoe."

"No, why should I? You're the one that threw it at me! Go get it yourself!" "Uhh… Torio-kun, that's not how you should treat a lady." Said Kioshi.

"What the fuck do you know about women? You've never even had a girlfriend." "Neither have you, Torio. You shouldn't be talking." Saki said, emerging from her tent. "Hey, where's Ryuu-sensei?" asked Torio. "Oh my god, you are **so** slow. It took you forever to realize that he was gone." Saki slapped her head in frustration.

"Well, how the hell should I know!" Torio yelled, which was a tad unnecessary.

"I don't know, maybe it's just that Sensei… told us that he was leaving before we fell asleep! There's a thing called paying attention. You might want to try it. It can come in handy sometimes." Replied Saki. She walked past both of them and laid down on the ground, staring up at the stars.

"Hey, Saki-chan, it's almost the full moon." Kioshi said, laying down next to her. Torio groaned.

"What's wrong, Torio-kun?"

"Oh, nothing, it's just that Saki gets even weirder then normal when it's the full moon."

"Hey, what's that supposed to mean?" Saki demanded.

"Well, it's true. You're always going off all night and…"

"Like you should be talking about weird. You're the weirdest one of us." She said, punching Torio on the head (again).

"What was that for? Did you hit me with your shoe again!"

"Oh my god! You're denser then you look; which is pretty sad. You can't even tell the difference between a fist and a shoe!"

"So you punched me!"

"Well, what did it fell like, Baka!"

"If I knew, then I wouldn't be asking, now would I!"

_With them carrying on like this, it's a wonder we're still alive. _Kioshi thought. _Wonder where Sensei went. He's probably scouting the area._

"I'm not taking any more abuse. I'm going to get some sleep while it's still quiet! Good night!" Torio stomped back to the boy's tent.

"Good riddance to him, is all I have to say." Saki muttered. She started humming and stared at the moon.

"Saki-chan…"

"Hmmmm?" she interrupted.

"That's a nice melody. Are there any words?" "Yah." Saki replied. She seemed distant, as though she was somewhere else.

"Saki-chan, if you wouldn't mind, um…would you sing it for me?"

"Uh…sure, I guess. I mean, what harm can it do?" Saki snapped out of her trance and started to sing.

"Crescent moon floating on a cloud,

shining over the desert.

Silver gem in a satin crown,

Shining brightly over Suna.

New moon,

Blue moon,

Silver moon,

Shining brightly over Suna."

Kioshi was silent for a few moments after she finished, absorbing the song and thinking. Then he spoke. "All I have to say is, wow, Saki-chan. That song is beautiful. Where did you hear it? And why were you singing about Suna and the desert?"

"…"

"What's wrong, Saki-chan? You don't want to talk about it? I'm sorry; you don't have to if you don't want to."

"It's not that, it's just that it involves… painful memories."

"Saki-chan, if you don't have to..."

Kioshi was going to finish his sentence but then Saki interrupted. "OK, I'm ready."

"Uh, Saki-chan, ready for what?" Kioshi asked, bewildered.

"To answer the questions you asked earlier." _Duh. What did he think I was going to do? Oh, wait scratch that, that sounded kinda wrong. This just proves my idea that most, if not all, boys are stupid, oblivious idiots. _"Remember, I wasn't born in Hidden Shadow."

"Oh, yeah. Where were you born?"

"In Suna. Duh. Why else do you think I would be singing a song about?"

"Sorry. Who taught you that song?"

"Hoshiko-sama." Saki answered.

"Who?"

"Hoshiko-sama. She took care of me. I think she was my aunt or something, I'm not sure."

"Oh. Then what happened to your parents?" _How can you not know that you are related to someone?_ Kioshi thought, but he didn't mention it so that he didn't get Saki pissed off at him.

"They died. Duh. What else might have happened?" _Eek. What, did he think that they __abandoned _me or something? Geeze,I may have an attitude problem, but I'm not that bad. Am I? I don't think so. I hope not.

"If you don't mind me asking, how did they die? Or do you not know?"

"Well, my mom died during childbirth, and I think my dad died fighting some demon."

"Which demon?"

"I think it's name was Ookami, or something like that."

"Hmmm... Hey, Saki-chan,what was that dream that you had earlier about?"

"Uh,well in it, I'm a wolf, and there's this guy chasing me, and at the end, he stabs me with his sword."

"Oh. Do you have any idea who the person might be?"

"Uh, no. Should I?" _Hell yeah, I know! It's Sandy! He's the only person I know with hair that color red. But why him?_

"If you don't mind,I'm going to get some sleep. It's a long way back to Hidden Shadow. See you in the morning."Kioshi got up and went into the boy's tent.

Saki fell asleep on the grass, staring up at the heavens.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**This is my first fanfiction. Please rate and review!**


	2. Problems with demons and memories

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. If I did, Gaara would have a happier childhood, and Sakura either wouldn't exist or would be able to fight.

Sorry, I forgot to include what the characters look like.

Saki Karasuma: tall and thin, with pale skin, black hair and green eyes. Wears dark blue jeans and a black tee-shirt.

Kioshi Hirin: is tall and muscular, has tan skin, short, light gray hair and deep purple eyes. Wears camouflage cargo shorts and a dark green shirt.

Torio Erukuran- is medium height and muscular, tan skin, messy brown hair and gray eyes. This is a link to a pic of his clothes; the jacket is just dark green instead of blue.

http/zazouphoebs.free.fr/Images/FB/kyo2.jpg

In All But Blood

"Damn, I can't concentrate!" Gaara was lying in his bed, staring up at the ceiling. He had been trying to practice accuracy by hitting a target. He kept missing, so he just gave up. "Man, it's probably so much easier just to sleep."

**_Well then cub, why don't you? Go ahead just take a short nap. It won't hurt._**

"Yeah, right, Shukaku. You'll take control of me, run all over town and kill everybody."

**_Since when do you care what happens to this village. Hey cub, I know why you can't think straight. You keep thinking of her._**

"What the hell! Two things. One, stop calling me cub! And two, I am not thinking of her. Why would I? She's been gone for a least 6 years."

_**I know why. Tomorrow's your birthday.**_

"So what. Who cares? Temari might. No one else would."

_**That pup did. That's probably why you're thinking of her now.**_

"Just SHUT UP, ok!"

_**Someone's getting annoyed. I'm right aren't I? I hit a sore spot.**_

"Just get out of my head!"

**_Wouldn't I like to. Unfortunately, I can't. OH well. Your problem._**

"SHUT UP!"

"Gaara, are you OK?" Temari poked her head in Gaara's doorway.

"I'm fine. Get out." Gaara said in his normal tone, but he was raging in his head.

"If you're sure you're fine, then bye."

Gaara leaned back in his bed, staring at a picture on his desk. It was of him when he was around 6. He was standing in the playground, next to another kid. She had black hair and green eyes. They were both smiling. The girl was standing behind him and giving him bunny ears.

_Saki._ He thought.

_**See. I told you.**_

Gaara didn't answer. He was thinking about the first time anyone had ever given him a birthday present.

**Flashback **

"_Hey Sandy! Happy birthday! This is for you!" Saki came running up to Gaara, holding a wrapped box. "Umm…What is it?" "Silly! I'm not gonna tell you. You gotta open the box." "Uh, ok." Gaara opened the box and pulled out a necklace. It was a simple chain with a hourglass in the middle.( Yeah I know, weird, but she explains it.) "Uh, thanks, but most boys don't were necklaces." "Yeah, well, Sandy, you're not most boys. And anyway, it's not a necklace, it's a pendant." "What's the black stuff in the hourglass? And what's the difference?" "Oh, it's part of my shadow." "Huh?" "It's something that Ookami taught me. She told me that if I could put part of my shadow into something and than gave that something to someone important to me, then the shadow would protect that person, just like it did for me. Or something like that. She explained it several times and I think I understood it. She used very big words." **I did not! I said it several times, and all of them were perfectly understandable. **"Not for me they weren't. I'm only five! And, uh… Ookami, what's the difference between a necklace and a pendant?" **The difference is that most pendants possess a singular object suspended on a normally undecorated cord and it is acceptable for a boy to wear one. If it is a nuisance to you, you can say that it's an amulet.** "Huh?" (Their demons can tell what the other is saying and tell their carriers) They both said at the same time, then burst out laughing. "See, Ookami-sensei, that's what I mean!" "What does that mean?""I have noclue, Sandy, and I have a feeling that Ookami-sensei doesn't either." **I do too!** Ookami said indignantly. "Well, anyway, Saki, thanks a lot! You're the only one that has given me a present like this. Your birthday's in a few weeks, right?" "Yeah!" "Gaara!" Yashamaru called. "Coming! Sorry Saki, I gotta go. See you tomorrow." "Yeah! Happy birthday!"_

Gaara scowled at the ending of the memory. It wasn't what happened with Saki that bothered him, it was Yashamaru. He couldn't believe that he had been that friendly to that person that tried to kill him.

"Saki, why did you leave? We were in the same boat."

_**The next time you see her, we should kill her.**_

"No!"

**_Why not? That's what you did to Yashamaru. And I meant we are going to kill her._**

"No! NO! NO! We won't!"****


	3. Chuunin Exams? Huh!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, unfortunately. TT 

When Saki woke, she was lying on the ground. During the night someone had covered her with a blanket. Her first thought was _Hey, today's Sandy's birthday! I gotta go get him a present. What should I get him? Any suggestions, Ookami? **Well, I hate to burst your bubble, but we're nowhere near Suna, remember.** Oh, yea. You just had to tell me, didn't you? **Yep! And if you miss him so much, then why don't you go back?** Hello! Did someone remove your brain? I'm officially a missing-nin from Suna! **Well, then why don't you write to him or something? **'Cause he'd get in trouble if it was found that he was corresponding with a missing-nin. **Good point. I think you should get up now. **_

Saki sat up and was rubbing her eyes when she heard something rustle in the bushes. Out of instinct, she threw a kunai at the sound. She was pleased when she heard it make contact. The feeling stopped when she heard someone yelling. "What the FUCK! NNNNNOOOOOO! Enemies have taken over the camp and are trying to kill us! Run away!" Torio yelled, like the idiot that he was. "Torio, calm down. If there were intruders, Lei-Long would have found a way to tell us. Right, Lei-Long?" A large lizard poked its head out of a nearby tree and nodded. "Good, I thought so. And Saki? I assume that that was your kunai. Good to see that you're staying alert." The speaker was a young man with brown eyes and blue hair (like Hinata's). He was wearing a dark green shirt that had one long sleeve and one short sleeve. The resulting affect was that he looked strangely lopsided.

"Hi, Ryuu-sensei! Did you find anything interesting?"

"Hello, why is Torio-kun always so loud in the morning?"

"Good morning, Kioshi. And I have no clue." Ryuu answered, smiling.

"AAAWWW, man. Sensei! I'm not loud!"

"Yeah right. And I'm the Tsumekage (claw shadow)" Saki responded with a huge grin on her face.

"Speaking of which, I got a letter from the Tsumekage. It turns out that instead of going home, we are to travel to Konoha and participate in the Chuunin Exams."

"Huh? What?"

"No way! When?"

"Where?"

"Slow down! First, Torio's question."

"What's the Chuunin Exam?"


	4. Are we there yet?

Disclaimer: Naruto is not mine. But, I do own Ryuu, Saki, Torio and Kioshi. And Hidden Shadow. D

"Are we there yet?" Torio asked.

"No."

"Are we close?"

"No. Sensei would tell us if we were. So shut up!"

"NO! Who the hell died and let you control me!"

"No one, just shut up, you're giving me a headache." Saki was totally pissed, and Ookami wasn't helping.

_**Hey, maybe you'll see Gaara! This is sooo cool! I can't wait to take the test! Finally, some action! Yeah!**_

And so on and so forth.

"Yeah, well why don't you shut the fuck up!"

"Because I wasn't talking, so I can't shut up!" _**Yeah, you tell him, girl!** You shut up too._

"Torio-kun, Saki-chan, why don't you two let it rest." Kioshi answered hopefully. They, of course, ignored him.

"Oh well, I'm not gonna shut up."

"Then I'm not gonna either."

"Shut the fuck up, **mesuinu!"**

**"No, you have to make me!"**

"'Kay, fine, I will!" Torio lunged at Saki. He overshot her, but clipped her shoulder. She fell down and Torio turned around to take another shot. He jumped, but Saki kicked him in the stomach, sending him flying into a tree.

"What the Hell!"

"Tick-tick, sssssssss, hiss." (Translation: I think he lost it) Lei-long answered.

"Huh?"

"You're right. Or what he had left of it to lose."

"Huh?"

"You know, Sensei, that having one sided conversations like that gets annoying." As Saki said that, Torio lunged for her. They started rolling on the ground. Kioshi tried to get in there to break them up, but got nailed instead.

"This is going to be a very long journey." Ryuu sighed, holding his head in his hands.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Sorry the last chapter was so short. Sorry for not updating in a while. I had writer's block.

"So this is Konaha." Saki said, looking around at the city.

"This place is huge!" Torio yelled.

"Saki-chan, is Suna this big?"

"shhh." (No) Lei-long hissed.

"Huh?" All three of them said.

"How do you know? And Kioshi asked Saki, not you."

"hhiiiisssss." (We went there, remember?)

"Oh, yeah."

"Sensei, you know that doing that drives us nuts, right?" Saki asked. _**He probably knows. He just does it to drive you nuts. **I wasn't asking you._

"Yeah. I just do it to drive you nuts." He admitted. _**Boo-yah! Who got it! Hey, isn't this where Kyuubi lives? **Who? Oh, never mind._

"Ok, so you people have to be at that building in about… 3 hours. You can explore until then, but stay together. Here take and fill out these." Ryuu handed them the card things and some pens.

"Ryuu-sensei, what for?" Kioshi asked.

"To show that you want to take the exam."

"Who the hell wouldn't want to take the exam! I mean, common! They'd rather be genin their entire life!" Torio burst out angrily.

"No, but they might not be ready for them this year. You know, being rookies and all."

"TTTTith!" Lei-long said. (It might not be them. Their sensei's might not think that they're ready)

"Good point, Lei-long."

"Whatever. I'm going. See ya, sensei!"

"Saki-chan, wait up! We're supposed to stick together!"

"Tch. Whatever." Torio started walking after them.

When they were walking around, a little kid with goggles and a long scarf ran smack dab into Torio. The kid said sorry, and then ran off. Two more little kids, a girl and a boy ran after the first boy. Torio, being the idiot that he was, started yelling. "AAAHHH, the minis are attacking! The minis are attacking!"

Saki whacked him on the back of the head. "Shut up, ahou!"

They heard someone yelling. "Hey, put that kid down! I mean it! Don't make me hurt you!"

"Hey, let's go check it out!" Saki ran towards the sound.

When they got there, they saw the little kids that had almost run them over before. The one with the huge scarf was being held by a guy wearing all black, with a mummy-like thing on his back and face paint. Standing next to him was a blond girl with 4 pony-tails and a huge fan. A blond boy was yelling at the painted face freak. The other two kids and a girl with pink hair were standing in the background. _Hey, aren't those Sandy's sibs? **Yes. I think he's nearby. And that blond brat has Kyuubi in him.** What's with your friends and getting sealed in people?_

"That hurt, you little brat!" PFF (painted face freak) said.

"Don't do anything, Kankuro. We're gonna get yelled at." The girl said.

"Let's play a little before the boss comes." Kankouro said.

"Kuso! We gotta help that runt!" Torio whispered. Kioshi held him back.

PFF started to choke the kid, and then the blond ran toward him. But he tripped on something. "What was that!" He yelled. _If that kid wasn't attracting attention before, now he is._

"Man, Leaf Genin are WEAK!"

Everybody started yelling "Konohamaru!" _So scarf-kid's name is Konohamaru. Who named him that? Who in their right mind would name their kid after their village?_ "We've got to go help that kid!" Kioshi said. "No. If we do, there's gonna be big problems. And that kid's gonna get hurt even worse." Saki whispered.

"If you don't let go of him, you're gonna pay!" Blondie yelled.

Bubblegum started to strangle him. _So much for teamwork._

"You're annoying. Basically, I hate midgets. Especialy ones that are rude. Makes me want to break them, which isn't to hard."

"Oh, well. I'm not involved." Temari sighed.

"I'll take care of that loud one over there when I'm finished with this one."

Kankuro drew back his fist for the punch. Saki was going to intervene, but then Ookami said, **_Sandy's close. The kid'll be fine._**

Blondie ran towards PFF again. Suddenly a rock came from nowhere and nailed PFF on the hand. He dropped scarf-kid, who ran to the other's side. Saki looked in the direction that the rock had come from and saw a raven-haired boy sitting in a tree, tossing another rock up and down. "What are you bastards doing in our village?" Raven-boy asked.

"Chikusho! Another annoying brat."

Raven-boy crushed the rock in his hand. "Get lost."

_So much for manners. _Kioshi thought.

The girls started spazzing over Raven-boy. _What's so special about him? He has a major attitude prob. **I think that it's because of his looks.** So? Looks aren't everything._

Blondie looked majorly embarrassed.

"Hey, punk, get down! I hate showoffs like you the most!" PFF pulled the mummy-thing off of his back and started to unravel it.

"Hey, you're even going to use Karasu!"

"Kuso!" Saki whispered.

_He hates showoffs, yet he's showing off. How ironic._ Thought Kioshi.

_He's not so tough. I could take that Bakayaro on easily!_

"Kankuro, stop it." An icy voice said. There was a red-haired kid hanging upside-down from a tree branch. "You're an embarrassment to our village."

_Hey, there's Sandy! **Why don't you go talk to him? **No, way! He's scaring me._

"Ga…Gaara." PFF and Temari were obviously uncomfortable and scared of Gaara.

_I don't blame them for being scared of him. That guy is giving me the creeps. _Kioshi thought.

"What do you think we came here to do?"

"L..listen, Gaara. They started it."

_That fucken bastard is a horrible liar._

"Shut up. I'll kill you."

"What say we get out of here?" Saki asked._ What happened to the Gaara I knew?_

"Good idea."

They used a transportation jutsu to get away from there. When they were a safe distance away, Torio and Saki looked at each other and started cracking up.

"Um, guys, what's so funny?"

"Dono."

"I have no clue. What **was** so funny anyway?" Saki answered.

"Do you think that we should go to the building where we're supposed to take the exam?"

"Hell! No way! We're early!"

"I'm with Kioshi on this one. Us being early will help keep **some** people out of trouble." Saki looked at Torio as she said that.

"Ugg. Fine." There was a glint in Torio's eyes. "Race you there!" He took of running.

"Uh, no you don't! I'm gonna beat ya!"

"Um, guys, wait up."

All three of them headed towards the building.

This chapter starts my messed up version of the Chuunin exams. Please R & R!


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

"Hey guys, I found room 301!"

"But, Torio-kun, that doesn't make any sense. We're only on the second floor."

"Who cares? Let's go in!"

"Um, Torio, when was the last time you saw room numbers jump from 200 to 301?" Saki pointed out.

"Just shut up you!"

"Still, I don't think that this is the right room. Do you, Kioshi?"

"No, sorry Torio-kun, I don't."

"Yeah, well, screw you! This is the right room! I'm sure of it!"

"Does this mean that we get to tease you when you're wrong?"

"I'm not wrong! Shut up, Ike ike!"

"I'm not a bitch! You're the only Bakayaro around here!"

"I am not! I'm going to kill you!"

"Um… Torio-kun, Saki-chan, we should get going."

Neither of them paid any attention to him.

"Tch, whatever! I'm going to find the real room 301. See ya, loser! Ya coming, Koshi?"

"This is the real room 301, you fricken ike ike! See, I'll show you right now!" Torio opened the door and stepped in. He looked around. Whatever he was expecting to find, it wasn't in that room. As it turned out, this room 301 was a janitor's closet. When Torio came out of the room, his face was beet red. Saki was rolling on the ground in laughter.

"This is the real room 301? Fat chance! I told you so!" **_Ha ha! Score one for the girls!_**

"Well, if you're so smart, then why don't you tell me why this room says room 301 but isn't and where the real room 301 is!"

"I'd guess that the right room is on the next floor and that someone either messed up with the numbering ore is screwing around with us."

"Saki-chan, Torio-kun, lets go." Kioshi quietly said.

"Come on! We don't want to be late!"

"Saki-chan, I found the right room."

"Hey, why the hell did you only address her?"

When they went in, the few ninja teams that were already there were staring at the newcomers. Team shadow's eyes opened when they saw the sand squad. _Oh shit! They're taking the exam! Let's hope none of us have to fight against the red-head._ Was everyone's basic thought. _**Why'd you think they were here? To see the scenery? **Just shut up!_

After they sat down, everything was quiet until another team entered. This one was the loudmouth Blondie, Bubblegum and Raven-boy. _Man, they're gonna get crushed!_

They hung around a gray-haired kid with glasses until he said something that ticked off one of the sound-nin. They attacked him and might have killed him if the proctor for the exam came in and yelled at them for fighting. He then told them that it was a written exam.

_Oh, shit, oh shit oh shi! I'm gonna die, I'm gonna die, I'm gonna die! I suck at written exams! **You could always ask the thousand year old demon in your head for help. **You'd give me a hand? **Yeah! I hate being a genin as much as you do! More so, because I'm stronger then you!**_

Saki looked at the first question. _We didn't learn this stuff! What's the answer? **I don't know. **What! You don't know! What the hell do you mean, I don't know! You said you'd give me a hand! **Yeah, well don't kill me, I forgot. **WTF! You forgot! **Yeah! I'm over 1000 years old. You expect me to remember! **Well then how am I going to pass this stupid exam! **Simple, I help you cheat. **Can we and not get caught? **Um, duh! They can't see in your head! **So what's your brilliant cheating strategy? **You hear the dog barking?** Uh, yeah, so what? **He's seeing and translating for his owner. So I translate the answers and we're covered! **_In Saki's mind, there was a chibi wolf giving her the V-for-victory sign.

Kioshi was also having some problems. He was sitting next to a guy in green spandex, with a bowl cut and huge eyebrows. Kioshi looked around the room for inspiration. When he looked at the ceiling, he saw some mirrors that were reflecting some random guy's answers. Apparently, one of spandex-man's teammates had set them up for him._ And why don't the proctors catch this? Oh, well, I'm not complaining. I'll just cheat off of the mirrors._

Torio, after thinking for a bit, decided to use his clan's abilities to cheat. He started whistling and continued until one of the proctors yelled at him to stop. In that timeframe, he's managed to ask one of the many songbirds outside the room to look off of someone else's paper and tell him the answer. (His Kekkei genkai is kinda like Kiba's except that instead of dogs, his clan can talk to birds)

After 45 minutes, Ibiki came out and told the participants that it was time for the 10th question and that anyone that thought that they couldn't take the test was welcome to leave, but if you took the test and failed, you could never become a shinobi. _Yeah, yeah, whatever. Just tell us the question. No need to lecture us. **I'm bored!**_

Blondie started to raise his hand, but then slamed it on the desk. He started shouting something.

_I hope what he's saying isn't important, because I'm not listining._

_How can someone rant so much about a question on a test! **No clue.**_

_Will that bastard shut up already!_

When everyone stopped giving everyone else the lecture and bore of their lives, Ibiki announced that there was no 10th question.

_WTF! We went through all that drama for nothing!_

_Well, that was boring._

_What a ripoff. **I'm bbbboooooorrrrrrrrreeeeeeeeeddddddd! That was boring!** Yeah, I know! So shut up! **I'm so hurt! **Tch, whatever. Just be quiet._

After getting lectured at some more on why there was no 10th question, a lady burst into the room through the window. A huge banner spread out behind her.

_Talk about a flashy entrance._

_Couldn't she have used the door? **IIIIIIIIIII''''''''mmmmmmmmmmmm bbbbbbbbbbbbooooooooooorrrrrrrrrreeeeeeeeeeeeddddddddddd!** Yes, I know, so shut up already. Go to sleep already._

"Zzzzzzzzzzzzzz."

"Pssst. Torio. Wake up."

"Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz"

"Wake Up baka!"

"Wack! Wha?"

"Ok, ppl! I'm your proctor for the second exam, so follow me."

"Oh, joy!"

You like? Tell me. Yea! The second exam!


	7. Author's note

I am sorry to say that I won't be updating this story for a while. I have writer's block. I'll delete this as soon as I get an idea.


End file.
